Middle Ground
by Dreamer Conlon
Summary: I'm sorry for the chapter mix up. it is fixed now.this story is about a middle class girl and her view on the strike. this is not a romance in any way. i think it should be a good story. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Newsies. Disney owns them. Maybe someday I'll have enough money and buy them but I doubt that will happen. Anyways, I own my family and myself. I don't own any of my friends if I use any of them in here.

Enough with all that. On to the story.

Middle Ground 

Chapter 1

            "Ann!" yelled a voice.

            "Yes father?" a girl said walking into the room.

            The girl had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with light blonde highlights. She had hazel eyes and was about 5'3". She was wearing a light pink dress and newly polished black boots.

            "Would you go and buy me a newspaper?" asked her father handing her some money.

            "Would you like your change?" she asked.

            "Let the boy keep it." replied her father.

            Ann's family was by no means rich. Not like the rich families of their time. They were a middle class family. Her father had a well paying job as an assistant to a lawyer. There was always food on the table and she always had nice clothes to wear.

            Ann grabbed her hat and dashed out the door. The warm summer breeze was inviting as she walked down the street in search of the newsie she always bought from. Even though it was noon, the city was alive with people. The city was always alive with people. She walked to the corner that she went to almost everyday. She had gotten to know the newsie who worked that corner. He was a nice boy and always greeted her with a smile. She saw him standing at the corner but as she got closer, she noticed he didn't have any newspapers with him. _Darn it._ She thought._ He's already sold out._

            "Already sold out Specs?" she called when she got closer.

            "Nope." He said greeting her with a smile.

            "Then where are all your newspapers?" Ann asked confused.

            "I never had any." Specs said smiling.

            "What? I'm confused."

            "The newsies are on strike. We're not sellin' papes."

            "Oh, father won't be happy about this. Why are you on strike?"

            "Pulitzer raised the price from 50 cents a hundred to 60 cents a hundred and we're not gonna take that. We're barely makin' a livin' now."

            "How long do you think it will last?" Ann asked.

            "It could take days, weeks, even months."

            "Is anyone selling newspapers?" she asked.

            "I don't know. There might be. We've been soakin' any scabs we can. There probably aren't a lot." Specs replied.

            "Thank you Specs."

            "Sorry about not havin' any papes."

            "Oh, that's ok. See you later Specs."

            "Bye."

            Ann knew her father would not be happy about this. He liked to read a newspaper everyday.

            "Ann is that you?" her father asked as she walked through the front door.

            "Yes father."

            "Did you get my newspaper?" he asked.

            "No father." Ann replied walking into her father's den.

            "Well why not?"

            "The newsie are on strike father. They're not selling."

            "Why are they on strike?" her father asked curiously.

            "Pulitzer increased the papers price for the newsies and not for the customers." Ann answered.

            "Alright. Well, I'm off to work."

            "Here's your money father."

            "Keep it. Buy yourself something nice." Her father said smiling at her.

            "Thank you father. See you tonight."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: hey everyone. A new story to read. I know not a lot happened in this chapter but it should get better. This is not going to be a romance, which is very unusual for me but Ann will develop a crush on one of the newsies. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. I love getting reviews. The second chapter will be in Ann's point of view, as will the rest of the story. I wrote the first chapter in third person just to give you a description of Ann and what her background is. 

Thank you Liz for the title. You come up with great title.

Don't forget to review.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*


	2. Chapter 2

Middle Ground

Chapter 2

            I took the money that my father had given me and left. I walked around for some time thinking of what I should buy with the money. _Maybe I should buy some candy. _I thought. My little brother James adores candy but rarely gets to have any. He goes to school during the day then comes home and does chores. We don't have servants like so many other families in middle class. My father believes in working hard. He was brought up with the belief that working hard gets you far in life, which it does. My father also doesn't want us to become lazy like so many other people.

            I bet you're wondering why I'm not in school since I am of the age that I should be. Well, I tell you why. My father thinks that women should be educated but that they should not go to school. It sounds odd I know. You see, my father thinks that women should know how to do math, know how to read, and know how to do other wifely duties but he doesn't want them in a school setting like the boys. Since this is my father's philosophy, he has been the one to teach me math and reading. I enjoy reading and we have quite the library at home. I often read instead of working on my math. I am quite horrible at math so my father gives me extra math problems to do.

            I had decided to get candy and so I made my way to a little candy store I knew of that was across the street from a little diner called Tibby's. I decided that after I bought the candy, I would buy myself lunch at Tibby's.

            As I was passing newspaper row, a peculiar sight caught my eye. A large group of newsies had gathered outside of the New York World building and they were yelling strike. I decided to watch for a while to see what would happen. A boy with a cowboy hat and a red bandana around his neck was in front of all the newsies. I guessed he was the one in charge. He was calling out the names of newsies and telling them where they were to go to spread the strike. The newsies that had their names called out, found their way out of the crowd and headed to their destination. It seemed that one of the boroughs or more like the leader of that certain borough made the boys very nervous. I don't know who it was because I couldn't hear what the boy was saying. The large group of newsies dissipated with newsboys going in every direction. I resumed my walk to the candy store thinking of what type of candy my brother would like.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I know not a lot happened in this chapter. You do get a little more background on Ann and her family. The next chapter should have more newsies in it. I think Ann will be meeting some of the newsies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review. You know you want to.

Shout-outs: 

Amused Bookworm: That is not the reason why this is not a romance. Ok maybe it is one of the reasons. But that's not the only reason. And yes I have found a guy that I like and he likes me and we are now dating. Yes that's right. We are dating. Hehe *smiles a goofy grin* Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.

Spot: You want to hug him.

Me: Oh god. Not this again.

Spot: You want to kiss him. You want to love him. You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him.

Me: Shut up Spot.

Spot: You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him.

Me: I think people get the point Spot so SHUT UP!

Spot: No.

Me: Don't make me hurt you.

Spot: You couldn't hurt me if your life depended on it.

Me: I know but I know someone who can.

Spot: All right I'll shut up just don't call Liz.

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. 

*~Dreamer Conlon~* 


End file.
